


Доверие

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: Чувства [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Разочарование в прошлом, не дает насладится настоящим.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Один из драбблов, на тему человеческих чувств.

Она встречается с ним взглядом в метро, как в самой дешевой мелодраме, и с этого момента все начинается. Прогулки, разговоры до полуночи, красивые подарки и робкие поцелуи. Она молчит о сексе, а он не делает первый шаг. Она может сказать ему: « Я сделаю все сама, я доставлю себе удовольствие одна. Так что иди и покури за углом, а я пока передерну себе пальцами». Но она молчит, а он не решается заходить дальше поцелуев. Как будто знает, что не время и не место. Они смотрят кино, слушают музыку, играют вдвоем и читают книгу, опережая друг друга, кто быстрее закончит страницу. Они крадут друг у друга сухие щипающие губами поцелуи, никакой пошлости и языков внутри рта. И она, по-прежнему, не доверяет ему свое тело. Так проходит месяцев пять.  
Гул вечеринки забивается в уши, пьяные друзья позволяют себе зайти дальше прилюдных обжиманий и прячутся по комнатам большого особняка. Кори или Лолли, кто поймет этих близнецов, сняли коттедж на выходные и наприглашали человек пятьдесят. Она неловко держит бокал с вином в руке, перебирает пальцами на прозрачном стекле в такт музыке, а он прижимается вплотную и пьяно-жарко дышит на ухо:  
\- Пойдем, сейчас, пойдем…  
Без алкогольного угара у него не хватает смелости, но она не настолько выпила, не сильно хочет перешагнуть невидимую грань.  
\- Не сегодня, тебя развезло...  
\- Больше у нас никак не получается. Ты не понимаешь намеков или их игнорируешь.  
Скорее второе.  
\- Пойдем, тут есть дальняя комната, идем.  
Пальцы сжимают ладонь и тянут. Ноги пересчитывают ступеньки лестницы на второй этаж и в уши положили ваты, музыка теперь приглушенная, шорохи и стоны по комнатам невнятные. Его трясет, а она сдается. Позволяет уложить себя на большую кровать, разрешает расстегнуть рубашку и принимает страстные несдержанные поцелуи. Она расслабляется под умелыми ласками, он не торопится, не смотря на то, что ему не терпится, и она чувствует его напряжённую плоть бедром. Все прекрасно и восхитительно, до того момента пока он не берется за резинку ее трусиков и тянет вниз. Она срывается и закрывается, отползает в сторону и ошалело смотрит, нервно сглатывая слюну и пытаясь расслышать сквозь громкое сердцебиение, что он ей говорит. Она так и читает по губам больше, чем слышит.  
\- Тихо-тихо…Ну ты чего? Ну что ты? Первый раз?  
Нет. Хочет сказать она, не первый, но скорее всего, с тобой последний. Ты, как и все, всё сделаешь не так, и не будет яркого удовольствия, а только разочарование и потерянное время. Закончатся посиделки и уютные развлечения. Но она молчит, моргает и тянется прочь. Он хватает ее за руки, двигается ближе, заглядывает пытливо в глаза.  
\- Не будет плохо. Не будет.  
Словно читает мысли. Он знает ее хорошо.  
\- Скажи, как нравится.  
Не хочу. Толк есть? Все равно будет по-твоему. Уже проходили и уходили.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Не хочу терять, если нужно, остановимся.  
Как кулаком под дых. Последний козырь. Она тоже не хочет его терять, не то, что они построили за полгода. Ладно, нужно найти в себе частичку веры и доверия, позволить. Она сама раздевается, быстро, что бы не передумать и, когда ложится в исходную позицию, он обнажен тоже. Он продолжает изучать ее тело, лаская, целуя и касаясь. Делает все правильно, закручивая возбуждение спиралью и, она поддается, тянется и отвечает, возвращает нежность. Он спускается к ее плоти, правильно трет пальцами, умело использует язык, ее качает на волнах удовольствия и она врывается на вершину блаженства, теряя себя. Он не останавливается, прикасается напряженным стволом к ее мягкой плоти, входит и опять делает все правильно. В ритм, в глубину и силу. Она слетала за грань три раза, цепляясь пальцами за крепкие мышцы, будто могла упасть. Упивалась его мощью и жарко дышала, затягивая его за собой в омут. Доверяя.


End file.
